Complicated
by auslly-raura-lover- 101
Summary: He was not normal. She was curious. He like the games. She just wanted to figure him out. What could go wrong when these two to go a little two far...
1. the way we met

**hey guys i know ive been off for a while but iam back with a new story **

**its gonna be multi chapters **

**so ****enjoy :)**

**love ya !**

* * *

**dear diary...**

God I hate him HATE him I mean it I really do "God your such an ass" I yelled at him "It's not my fault" he yelled back "Not your fault you stupid ignorant arrogant idiot who cant give me a straight answer" I yelled lord iam so angry why is it so hard to admit it

"You decided to play the game too" he said smirking at me, I slapped him "Ouch! what was that for" he yelled holding his cheek "That was cause you let me see parts of you no one knows exists... you let me see sides of you people here wish they could see... I know things about you your parents don't know all the injuring... the pain... to anger... the pushing and pulling...and figuring out and the...helping and... caring and...playing at each other all for an I don't know there's a reason why won't you just tell me" I said slowly I know iam gonna cry if I don't get out of here soon.

I ran away from him I didn't know where I was going but my legs seemed to carry me just fine I don't want to see him "Ally please stop" he said running after me "No... I wish I never met your best friends... I wish I never met your mum... I wish I never played that stupid game with you... I wish I never knew the things that I do about you... I wish I never met you that day 3 and a half years ago" I yelled then ran he didn't follow me this time good I don't want to see him anyway.

I ran till I found an area to sit alone in the grass and I did I sat and cried.

"Hey Ally" a soothing voice said I looked up it was my best Latina friend Trish I smiled cause it was nice to see her she always made me happy

"yeah" I replied my voice hoarse cause I have been crying "are you alright" she said nicely "you were watching weren't you" I asked "yea I was" she says looking down then the bell for class rang "come on we gotta go to class" Trish said the day moved on pretty quickly.

I ignored him which wasn't that hard cause he is no longer in my class I just wish he wasn't so stubborn god how could I have fallen for him how did I fall for the one boy Iam supposed to hate, the one boy who is supposed to be my arch enemy...the one boy who's ways I was against in all shapes and forms and I fell for him hard and fast how did we get here.

So let me fill you in. The last year and a half I have been taken to hell and back by the one and only stupid smirking idiot who I frankly fell for in the process it's so stuffed up. So basically this all started a year and a half ago yes I have know him for 3 years but he only started this whole thing a year and a bit ago so let me show you how we both ended up like this:

**First day of high school (a year and a half ago) **

We walked in me and my sis I was nervous like I was literally shaking "hey calm down you will be fine" my sis said as we walked to our friends "yea easy for you to say" I replied

The day went on pretty fast we figured out our classes and yes he is in my class right now we are in IST or computers. We are sitting next to each other not that I had any other choice he teacher had allocated our seats and he is annoying the daylights out of me

Yay.

"Hurry up and complete it" the teacher yelled, he nudged my arm again

"Yea you heard her" he said leaning back on his chair "you haven't even started your work so shut up" I replied god he is so annoying

I can't stress that enough he threw his paper at me I looked up at him like he was crazy he just smirked

I leaned down and picked up the paper and to my amazement all his answers were filled in

"How did you" I questioned "it's really easy when any girl in here would do it for me" he was smirking again motioning to his body

I hate him.

How does he get away with this stuff I mean how did the teacher not see him like seriously he is so annoying

Cocky basted...

and thats the way we met

* * *

**sooooooo? **

**tell me what yall thought**

**next chap will be up soon **

**hope you enjoyed :) **

**review **

**love ya!**


	2. Our first fight

**soo here's chapter 2 **

**it will get good soon I promise **

**just give me a couple more chapters **

**and review **

**enjoy :)**

**love ya!**

* * *

A week later...

The door swung open with a loud bang.

"Come on get up your gonna be late for school" my dad yelled

My eyes fluttered open immediately to flutter closed again.

My dad had the consideration to turn on the bloody light.

I feel like I have seen the light of a thousand suns.

I got up and showered and got dressed did my hair and so on...

I was undoubtedly dying of lack of

sleep...

I had spent the previous night on my phone talking to an old _friend..._

It had gone along the lines of I miss you I love you (as a friend) and hope all goes well...

And now I pay the price of staying up.

'Beeeeeeep'...

The sound of a car horn rung through the house

Great.

It's my driver.

Yes I have a private driver who takes us to and from school because my parents are too lazy to do it.

Mind you they both work.

It also means it's time for school

Yay.

It's only been a week of high school and I already want out.

And for one particular reason...

Him.

Austin moon.

The biggest egotistic blonde idiot who ever walked the planet...

It's only been a week and he's already managed to get under my skin...

The first half of the day went by pretty quickly.

It was recess and I was standing by the bathrooms waiting for Trish to finish using the toilet

When my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I pulled it out and saw a message from my old _friend_ it read...

'I love you'.

I was quick to reply back

'I love you too'.

I send it with a satisfied smile on my face

That was until i saw a blonde mop of hair run past me...

He had moved so fast i hadn't realised he had taken my phone and ran into the boys bathroom with it...

I walked Towards the entrance of the restroom

"Austin give it back" i yelled with a loud sigh.

"Na baby iam not done" he responded.

"Austin iam not in the mood give it back" I yelled exasperated.

He is soo annoying.

In fact annoying is and understatement.

"Come and get me babe" he replied.

I could practically hear him smirking

God I wanna slap him...repeatedly...

I wanted to walk into the boys bathroom but decided against it...

As I would never be able to live it down for the rest of my high school years.

Frankly.

So I called for him again as the teacher walked past

"Is their something wrong" the teacher asked nicely

"Umm no he just tool my phone it's okay he's coming out now" I replied with a warm smile

The teacher nodded and walked into the staff room

Then he walked out of the bathroom with a smirk plastered on his beautiful...I mean smug face

Yea smug

He was holding my phone slightly dangling it between his fingers

"I loooove you too" he said sarcastically

God noooo

He went though it

I dislike him very much

"That's an invasion of privacy how dare you go through my messages" I spat frustratedly

"Why not come on you love him What's his name" he asked smirking

"What's it to you...you idiot" I replied

Like I said I strongly dislike him

How dare he

That's my love life not his

I don't usually call people names

"Austin give it to me now" i said sternly my jaw tensed and my eyes fixated on the device

"Sure baby" he responded smirking at me again

"But I bet his abs and fake" he said waking away

I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face

God if I could

The bell rang

Trish walked out of the bathroom and we walked to class

What took her so long I don't know

Ohh well

We walked in to the class and they all started to sing

"Ally loves Elliot"

Great they figured out his name

Yes it's Elliot

I was never gonna live this down

Trish gave me a weird look

I just shrugged like I don't know what they were talking about

Flipen hell

I dislike Austin moon very much.

And that was our first fight

* * *

**sooo what do yall think **

**i hope you guys like it **

**its gonna get umm well dramatic soon **

**review **

**love ya :)!**


	3. Austin cares?

**hey guys well first happy new year **

** second sorry for not updating in a while **

**and third this chapter took a weird turn auslly heading your way but what ya gonna do **

**anyway plz review **

**hope you like it **

**enjoy **

**love ya :) **

* * *

**The next day **

It was early in the day somewhere around ten o'clock meaning we get to have a lunch break in like ten minuets

Yay

"Ally please go and help out the students that need help setting up their equipment considering you have finished the experiment" the teacher yelled from across the room

Great

I mean I love helping people and I love school but I really just wanna go out to lunch I didn't eat breakfast this morning thus leaving me hungry and impatient

"I need help" Austin yelled out

Offcourse he does

"I'm aware Austin but I'm not trained in psychiatry so sorry" I replied coldly

Ahh we love to bicker

Do you really expect me to be nice to him after what he has done in the last week?

"Ally" the teacher yelled

I glanced in her direction I knew what she wanted me to do

"Go and help Austin and apologise please" she finished with a stern look

I groaned

Do I really have to okay maybe I was a little mean to Austin I know it's wrong so I guess I must say sorry

Urgggg

I walked towards Austin and offcourse he was smirking his all-time famous smirk I really hate it when he smirks I don't know why it just bothers me

A lot.

Kind of like him

I forced a smile "Austin iam sorry for letting you know that you need to be placed in a mental institution for extremely annoying people" It was nothing more than a whisper but he heard it

And just continued smirking

I was walking away when he grabbed my hand

Not hard enough to cause pain

I always wondered why he was so gentle with girls

I suppose he does have some decency

And apparently the ability to annoy me to death

I glanced at him with and eyebrow raised questioningly so

"The teacher told you to help students who need help" he said letting go of my hand

"Yes she did" I replied exasperated

He gestured to his chair

I nodded and walked to his desk

"Sit" he demanded

"Why" I asked

"Because you'll probably be here a while plus you're a girl" he simply responded

"Okay" I said while taking a seat

I suppose he can act like a proper human

I find it odd he's mean to me yet he can be so calm and gentle at time almost caringly so

That's why it odd he doesn't care about anything

Well that's what he says

I believe he dose care for some people I suppose he doesn't show it or feel the need to

It's just Austin being well….Austin

He pulled up a chair next to me and we managed to get some work done before the bell rung signalling the end of the period

He handed to work in and we made our way to were our group of friends hang out

Even though we are enemy's we have a lot of the same friends

It's always been like that since the moment we attended school together

There was

Me

Trish (my best friend)

Kira (Austin's girlfriend)

Cassidy (another close friend of mine)

Austin

Dez (Austin's best friend he's very much in his own world a lot of the time)

Dallas (I used to date him)

That's mainly us everyone knows us as a group and we are popular unwillingly so

I blame it on Austin's charm and good looks that gets the people talking

I may not like him but he's got some skill in the area of being well known and people talk about him and us

Ewwww did I just say Austin has a charm and good looks

He doesn't have good looks

Who am I kidding the boy is very much attractive and he uses it

Oh dose he use it to his advantage

I wouldn't call him a man-whore he just dates a lot of girls

And that's why people talk thus making the rest of us known to the public

I think everyone is okay with it plus I don't think it's just Austin him just a little more than the rest of us I think the rest of us play a part me not included they date and throw partied especially Cassidy and so on

"Hey guys iam throwing a party this weekend who's coming" Cassidy said happily

"We'll be there" Austin answered and everyone nodded

"Oh I can't come sorry I got family stuff on" Kira said giving Cassidy a small smile

"Oh okay so it's just the rest of us then"

We nodded in agreement

The bell rung and the day went on

Before I knew it it was home time

Yay

Everyone stormed out like the room was on fire

Aaaahhhh

Kids these days

"Hey Dawson where you going" someone yelled from behind me

I turned to be face to face with Jake...umm… jack I don't know his name but he's a bully that all I know he doesn't talk to me but from what I've heard he's bad news like he does stuff illegal stuff and hits people apparently he hit his last girlfriend and he has his group of mates that follow him like a lost puppy he's never done anything to me or anyone I know so I don't have anything against him but he gives me the creeps like you can't trust him type of thing like he would do something if he got the chance not to me just any girl

And his close proximity is making me uncomfortable

I took a step back

He took a step forward

My back hit something cold and hard the brick wall

His arms coming to my side caging me in

Shoot this can't be good

"Home iam going home" I replied trying to move but he didn't let me

"I have a better idea" he whispered in my ear

Eww get way like now

He's too close

Way too close

"I don't think I'll like that idea so move so I can go" I responded coldly

I sounded natural

That good

Cause on the inside iam having a heart attack

I pushed him but his hands grabbed mine and pinned them above my head

Leaving me helpless

I swallowed hard wetting my dry throat

Oh god no

He leaned in "no get off me get off me" I yelled

His grip on my hands tightened

"I said don't scream you little bitch" he yelled hitting me

Hard

Damm that stung

Tears sprung to my eyes soon rolling down my cheeks

Idiot get off me

I started kicking

He just leaned in and kissed me

Ewwwwwww

Ewwwww

Yuck

His mouth leaving mine

"You're disgusting" I said shakily

His mouth went to my neck

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see him or what he was doing

I was imagining I was somewhere else

Till suddenly he was gone

Like in a flash

My hands were free my body no longer against his and his lips nowhere near me

What?

I opened my eyes to see him on the floor clutching his stomach his nose was bleeding and he was breathing heavily as if he was winded and needed oxygen

Looking up to the tall figure walking towards me it was blurry cause I was crying and on the floor hugging my knees his hair was a messy blonde mop he was tall well build he leaned down to and picked me up I resisted at first "shhh it's me it's okay I've got you" Au..st...in.

Austin

It was Austin

I felt safe in his arms

Then I did something I never thought I would ever do to Austin I hugged him he just held me as I cried he walked out of the school

"Were are we going" I asked

"My house then yours" he responded

Huu I looked up at him questioningly so

"I'll take you to mine cause it's close to the school then we will get you cleaned up and ready to go home okay" he responded walking up to a house in which I assumed was his I nodded slowly

"Why" I asked

He looked down at me confused

"Why are you doing this I mean you could of just taken me home" I asked it was barely audible

"Because I care" he simply responded

Austin caring?

We went inside and straight up to his room

He put me on the bed where I took my shoes off and continued to hug my knees he came to sit beside me hugging me I let my arms lay on his neck and slowly the world around me fell away we were in a laying position my head laying on his chest and his arms around my waist I felt safe from the world my eye lids were too heavy to stay open so I closed them and let sleep take over with one thought in my head

Austin cares...

* * *

**sooo.. what did yall think**

** more auslly anyone?**

**there is alot of drama heading your way and who knows whats gonna happen **

**review plz iam not above begging trust me i love reviews**

**anyway hope everyone is doing fine and that you all liked the chapter **

**love ya :) !**


	4. back to normal

**hey guys **

**first i love you all thank you guys soo much for the reviews**

**i hope we all have had a great start to the new year**

**i also hope you guys like this chapter **

**so yea**

**review**** it **

**enjoy !**

**love ya :) **

* * *

**A few hours later **

I was startled awake by a sound of a door opening

My body shot up I looked around

This was not my room

This was not my house

And this is most definitely not my bed

I tried to move but someone pulled me back so my body was flush against theirs

Their breath hitting my neck their legs tangled with mine

Okay now iam creped out

Iam fully clothed

That's good

So is the person behind me

Also good

I slightly turned my head to find the most unexpected person in the world

Austin moon

It took a couple of moments for my brain to register why exactly I was sleeping with Austin

Well in his room

Iam not sleeping with him well technically iam but not like a sexual intimate way

Okay too far

Iam starting to creep myself out

Did I really just think about being sexual with Austin moon

Austin moon

I blame the hormones

Stupid puberty

Austin Monica moon

The boy who not merely a week ago went through my phone to read text messages that were none of his concern

Yet earlier today he beat the daylight out of the boy who's name I never remember and it was because of me

This boy was so confusing

I don't understand how Kira manages to keep up with him

Austin's arms still laid at my waist

I kind of like- I mean I kind of don't like it at all

Yea that's totally what you meant to say

Oh be quiet it was a word slip up

Austin looked so peaceful when he was asleep

His lips slightly quirked up

He muscles relaxed

His hair a blonde mess slightly covering his eyes

He looked so well Austin

"Austin honey were home" some unknown feminine voice rang through the home

Shoot

That must be his parents

Damm

What if they come up and find me here

What will they think?

What if Austin gets in trouble?

I shook Austin till his eyes fluttered open and a lazy smile appeared on his face

"Austin get up I think your parents are home" I whispered as I heard footsteps coming from outside of Austin's room door

Shoot there coming

"Okay hold up let me find the energy to get up" he said while chuckling

His voice was slightly deeper it was nice…sexy even

I tried to get up but someone forgot to mention our legs were tangled together so when I moved Austin rolled over and ended up on top of me his body flush against mine

Just as the room door opened

Shoot

"Austin what are you doing" a blonde women asked walking up to the bed

My cheeks heated up

Lord this is so embarrassing

"Umm nothing ally needed help and I….was helping…but we got stuck because we slept together and kind of got tangled and...It's not what you think" he finished obviously caught off guard but the sudden accident

He swallowed hard

His mother raised an eye brow as her eyes scanned the room probably looking for any sign of disturbance or something

"You slept together" she asked seriously

"No…I mean yes...but no" he responded

"So you slept together but you didn't" she said confused

"We slept in the same bed but nothing happened" he simply said

I nodded in agreement

Cause what else could I do

His mother started pacing

But nodded "okay well could you come down stairs soon iam starting dinner and you can bring Ally is it" his mother finally said

I nodded and gave her a small smile

Austin's mum walked to the door and just as she left said "and get off of each other"

Which made both me and Austin blush

He rolled off of me after a moment

"When we get back to school everything goes back to normal understand" he said seriously

Gladly I nodded because honestly I think its better that way

I don't need more problems Austin just helped me and that's it there's nothing to it

Me and Austin should go back to disliking each other and no one will know or ask questions

Austin it the last thing I need right now

I need to keep going at my school work and my job at sonic boom which is my dad's music store located in the mall

"And not a word of what happened here today to anyone it's our secret" I said smirking at him

He nodded I suppose he understood the last thing we both need is more people on our cases all their gonna do is blow it up and make it something its not

We went and had dinner with his parent

Their surprisingly sweet and nice people Austin took me home my parents weren't home yet and quite frankly I like that they did know I didn't come home till late I said bye to Austin "does this mean we still hate each other moon" I asked as he walked away from my front door

"Yes yes it does Dowson" he replied chuckling

I had a shower and I couldn't help but let my mind wonder back to earlier today

What was that about?

me and Austin have never gotten along but the way I felt today with him near me the way he held me the way his body felt against mine all of it was so different

I have never thought about Austin this way and that's not gonna change because of him helping me once

I decided not to think about it as the subject wasn't one I like at this current point in time so I had a snack then went to bed I was too tired to do much else despite the nap I had with Austin

And there goes the blush again

I didn't mean it like that it just sounds bad and that's exactly why people can't know

Plus I don't want to be interrogated by Kira she gives me an uneasy feeling always has but I put up with her for the sake of the rest of the group

I fell into a deep sleep with ease, all my worries about tomorrow now gone because I know everything between me and Austin will go

Back to normal….

* * *

**soo what did yall think **

**plz review **

**and let me know what you thought **

**ill tell you it all happens for a reason and yall see soon so dont kill me **

**don't worry their will be auslly**

**and btw guys austin and ally are 14 at this time in the story i know people start high school at different ages but in this story they start at 14 i think its like that in america so yea **

**in australia we start at 12 or 13 by the time we finish grade 7 were all 13 **

**anyway review **

**hope you all liked it **

**love ya:) ! **


	5. Cassidys party's

**hey guys so heres another chapter **

**i hope you all enjoy it **

**do review plz **

**anyway schools starting in like 3 weeks and i don't wanna go but lives life and it's an unfair thing but as it seems i have no choice i have to go **

**so i hope you all are doing good **

**heres another chapter **

**enjoy !**

**love ya :) **

* * *

**Complicated chapter 5 **

**Two months later**

"Hey ally" Kira said raising an eyebrow at me

I really don't along with her I just don't know I don't think we started on good terms thus leaving me in this predicament

"Hey Kira" I responded coldly

She just glared at me

"How was your stay at Austin's?" she said loudly smirking at me

Shoot

How did she know?

How we didn't tell anyone

Wait she couldn't be talking about _that _stay with Austin

Offcourse she is it's the one and only time you stayed with Austin

Though currently the whole class had turned their heads to face me

Austin Dez and Trish all looked at me as well

Dez and Trish were glancing between me and Austin but I didn't look at him because if I did I probably wouldn't be able to look away his hazel eyes were easy to get lost in

No they aren't

Yes they are

No this is no time to argue about Austin's eyes

Shoot

I hate being put on the spot

"I don't know what you're talking about I would never stay with Austin" I responded calmly

"Really you would never stay with him you would sleep with him you would never go near him would you your too much of a good girl are you now" she responded death staring me

Did he tell her?

Why does she hate me?

He promised me he wouldn't

He promised to not tell a soul

"Yea your right I would never do any of the things you just named and iam not a goody two shoes" I responded meeting her stare

"Okay that's good cause you know he is my boyfriend" she responded now smirking again

"I know no need for you to remind me I don't like him far from it actually the complete opposite if you will" I said the venom clear in my voice not because of him no not at all because of him

There's a first

But in fact because of her

The class resumed their work as did I

I could feel Kira's eyes on me

Lord will this girl leave me alone

I did nothing with her boyfriend who doesn't know how to keep a promise and how dare she accuse me of sleeping with him were only 14 going on to 15 for Christ sake

I would never do that at my age and I pray to the lord above he wouldn't either but Austin has morals he most probably wouldn't I may not like him but he has morals and ethics

Anyway the whole act like you still hate me thing between me and Austin has been pretty easy all I got to do is not think about the day we spent together and done just act the way we used to

The class bell rung

And we all left but as we were leaving Austin grabbed me pulling me to a corner where his arms caged me in

Lovely just what I needed

Yay

He looked down at me for a while

I broke the silence

"Why would you tell her" I murmured

"I didn't" he responded

"Then how did she find out the man on the moon told her" I replied frustrated

He still irritates me

"I didn't tell her I swear to you ally I didn't say a word to her or anyone for that matter" he said looking at me for a response

He sounded genuine

"I don't know Austin she put me on the spot in front of the whole class and accused me of sleeping with you like what in the world could of possessed her to say that to me" I asked

I was curious

"You did sleep with me though" he responded smirking

"YOU WHAT...WITH HIM" Trish screamed Dez moved his hand to cover her mouth

Now I was blushing a deep shade of red yet I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face I glanced at Austin who was still smirking at me I slapped his arm playfully

This is the first time since the day that's he's brought it up in public or at all

"No I didn't sleep with him" I replied

Trish let out a sigh

I looked up at Austin to see him raising his eyebrows at me

"Well we kind of did" I said quietly hoping no one caught on

But they did

"Austin explain now" Dez said in a serious tone

Austin sighed but explained what happened on the day and how we ended up in the same bed sleeping

See now if you say it like that it doesn't sound too bad

"So you slept together but nothing happened" Trish concluded

Austin left out the part where we got caught by his mum also left out the position we slept in along with anything that follows after the incident with his mum

So I was okay with him telling them

After that we went and had our lunch

The rest of the day was a blur

Soon home time rolled around

I went home got changed, showered got ready and so on

Cassidy was throwing another party and again no Kira but I was okay with that the last part Cassidy threw Kira didn't show up either that party had taken place after that day with Austin

I arrived and Cassidy hugged me giving us all her warm welcome as always she threw the best little parties. Sometimes it was really big loud and crowded and sometimes it was like this just our group of friends getting together for the night

We were currently playing truth or dare

It was obviously my go otherwise why would I be complaining and Cassidy had to give me a question I chose truth assuming that was the safest option

"What was Kira talking today in class" she asked

I blushed I couldn't help it

And apparently not the safest option

Austin smirked at me and so did Trish and Dez

And for some reason I got up and walked over to Austin he was sitting on the floor I sat in front of him and grabbed his arms till they laid at my waist I tilted my head back to his chest so I could hear his heart beating he looked down at me, I lowered our body's to the ground he tangled our legs and pulled me closer

"this is what Kira was talking about we feel asleep on Austin's bed and woke up like this we were at his house cause Jake tried something on me and Austin was nice enough to help but that's all it is and I have no clue how Kira figured it out cause we didn't say anything but that's it Austin helped me out nothing to it I still don't like him but he's tolerable" I could here Cassidy and Dallas gasp at the new info presented to them there jaws dropped but they nodded as Trish and Dez did to cause earlier today we forgot to mention this I don't see the big deal its nothing

"Okay who's turn is it" I asked smiling but not moving out of the position I was in

"Austin's I think" Dallas replied

"Okay Austin truth or dare" Trish said smiling

"Dare" Austin responded with a smirk

Offcourse he would pick dare its Austin

"I dare you to take your shirt off and stay in that position for the rest of the game" Dallas said smirking at Austin with an eyebrow raised as if he was challenging him

Ummm hi iam still here

I don't wanna be in this position for the rest of the game especially not with a shirtless Austin behind me

"Guys no don't make him do that"

"Why not ally come on are you too scared you'll get feelings for him" Cassidy responded

"Hell no I just don't think it's appropriate" I responded sternly

Austin took his shirt off to reveal his chest and for a boy of his age I was surprised he has abs so he must work out he moved us back to the position we were in earlier

He swallowed hard

I could hear is heart betting

I could feel the heat radiating of off his body

His arms still laying at my waist with a firm grip

I shouldn't be think like this and especially not about him like this

I dislike Austin moon

And that's final

This only because Austin doesn't know how to control his ego and say no when people challenge him

The night went by faster than expected and soon I was back home and in bed slowly falling into a sweet slumber this was a fun and eventful night and this is why I love

Cassidy's party's….

* * *

**soooo what did yall think ?**

**review as long as its constructive criticism im fine **

**and guys i do read then you know **

**i've**** read all of then even if its on my other story i still read all of them they make my day **

**and give me inspiration to write more **

**anyway enough talk about that the next chapter will be up shortly and guys lt me just say there will be auslly i wan you all to keep that in mind **

**especially for the up coming chapters **

**hope you liked it **

**love ya :)! **


	6. Enemies again

**Complicated chapter 6 **

**Eight months or so later**

So now that the school year only has like a month left I figure for my first year of high school iam doing well. I have kept my grades high and everything seems good with school and home

Except my mum is leaving to travel and do research on animals in Africa

This has become a normal thing as of late except now she is going for an entire year and a half

I'll miss her

She promised she would be back before my sixteenth birthday and currently that's not too far away when I think about it I mean it was just like yesterday I was scared half to death because I was starting high school and look here we are almost at the end of our first year and finals are coming up so I have a lot to go over and study because I don't want to be repeating any grade I never did bad in any other year of school and I wasn't going to start now because life presenter me with some complications

Off course my sister is doing good too she is the sporty one as always she is the older one who gets to do as she pleases I don't argue much about it I love her and all but she's not really around much anymore she busy a lot and I kind of miss her I suppose

Trish is doing good to we have all managed to make it through the year and as for the one who I don't want to name (Austin)

I suppose the no naming thing is out the window

But he is as annoying as ever him and Kira are still dating and going strong I have had no incidents with Jake after the first one but I definitely don't like him like at all and as for the thing with Austin no more of them either that boy still annoys the daylights out of me and as of late he believes its funny to make fun of me and Kira doesn't seem to mind joining him either Dez doesn't ever say a word to me but he just gives me these small sympathetic smiles and Trish tells me to forget about him cause I shouldn't waste my time on him

He just says things and does things he never used to I don't know I suppose iam sort of hurt by it I mean he seemed so nice and friendly at a stage then all of a sudden

BAM

No more nice Austin just this jerk that I suppose was Austin all along but I don't know something's weird

I don't like it at all he keeps invading my privacy challenging Elliot like he says things about him makes fun of him out loud because he wants to see how ill react and I do tell Austin he's wrong about Elliot plus he shouldn't judge people he hasn't even bothered to have the decency to meet and when I confronted him about it he said and I quote

"How could you be so blind don't you see it I have made it obvious"

"No Austin I don't see it because you haven't made whatever it is as obvious as you apparently thought you did"

"I'll just have to prove it to you"

His word still ring in my ears

That was it that was our last convocation before Austin started playing games

This is one of my current complications

He always liked to play games but here's the thing I have too much pride to let him win so easily I couldn't iam not like Kira and Cassidy and every other girl in the grade who fawn over Austin because he is charmingly good looking I won't let him off so easily for digging into my life just to make me jump or 'prove a point' it's not fair he shouldn't do this to people and it's about time someone gave him a taste of his own medicine I would rather jump of a cliff then let Austin win if he wants to play games then let's play

Like he would try and piss me off to a point where I would get so angry that I wanted nothing more than to slap him

Repeatedly

It almost came to a point where I did almost slap him

But then I realised all iam doing is letting him win

He was not going to win if I could help it and it infuriated me because I actually thought Austin was really nice and fun to be around for a good while

But he had me fooled I believed it but I will not be made a fool out of again you see now me and Austin don't have to act like we hate each other cause it's no longer an act and as of then I knew that Austin and I were at war with each other

We were enemies again….

* * *

**don't**** hate me **

**like i said there will be auslly **

**and if yall review then maybe just maybe ill post the next chapter in a couple of days (then next chapter even has me excited sooo...) **

**so tell me what yall think **

**and hope you enjoyed it **

**love ya :) **


	7. 7 mins in heaven

**im not gonna say much **

**except i loved the season 4 premier and let me fucken get this clear I LOVED IT **

**i don't care what anyone says the them song was amazing the cast looked amazing and most of all Laura's song 'no place like home' im obsessed with it it was all just fucken amazing **

**plus right before i watched it i listened to both soundtracks and died **

**then i watched the episode and rose from the dead and then died again because well fuck its Austin and ally **

**anyway**

**also thank you all i love you all **

**here's**** the chapter...**

**enjoy!**

**love ya :)**

* * *

**Complicated chapter 7 **

**A month later **

"Hey ally what's up with you and Austin" Cassidy asked as we set up everything for her huge house party

"I mean he was all nice and sweet and helpful and then all of a sudden he is this complete jerk trying to prove a point that he apparently made obvious but I can't see it I've gone over the last year with Austin in my head assessing it to see what he means but I just don't see it, its complicated Cass" I replied putting out the refreshments

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he's doing this because he likes you" she said putting out the chips

I looked at her

Is she crazy?

Apparently because

Austin first hates me and second I hate him

Like and hate

Are on completely different sides of the emotion spectrum

Like seriously she's crazy

"She could be right" Trish said walking in with her phone in her hand

Now I was looking at both of them like they were crazy my jaw dropped to the floor

Mainly because of their suggestion

"Hell no its hasn't occurred to me and there is no way in all of the world that, that is the reason he is playing games" I responded after I gathered my thoughts

They both nodded but gave each other a knowing look as if they knew something

What?

Now my mind was racing and as if on cue Austin and Dez and Dallas barged into the house yelling

A couple of hours later

We all sat in a circle playing 7 mins in heaven

It was almost everyone from our grade and a couple of grades higher sitting in a circle

Cassidy's older sister had invited some of her friends and one of them was Austin's older brother

Yes Austin has a brother who is 2 years older than him and in Cassidy's older sister's grade

See it is one of the very few times where her party's don't get out of control and result in some expensive piece of her mums ceramic wear being shattered into pieces

Cassidy had 2 hats full of names one hat for the boys and the other for the girls

She pulled out two names and immediately smiled her eyes lighting up

Ooo I wonder they are

She stood up and everyone went quiet

"Austin you have to do 7 mins in heaven with….."

She paused a moment and for some reason my heart rate sped up I didn't have a good feeling about this

And apparently neither did Austin because he was practically panting in anticipation

"Ally"

Was all she said before I felt my body flush hot and cold my cheeks heating up and my head spinning

He looked up at me some weird emotion in his eyes

No lord no

Iam not doing that with Austin

"if you two don't wanna do this then you have to run down the street screaming iam an idiot with nothing but underwear on" Cassidy said

Austin walked over to me and put his hand out

He swallowed hard as I took his hand

"And there has to be proof you two did something" Austin's older brother called out as we made our way to the laundry

We nodded

Why does the universe hate me?

Why

This game just went from 7 mins in heaven to 7 mins in hell

Austin closed the door to the laundry

Cassidy had tried making a closet but someone broke one of the very expensive dolls her mum used to collect when she was younger and so she stuck with using the laundry

I turned the light on and before me was a dryer and a washing machine and next to them was a sink not like the one in the kitchen much bigger and it looked a lot older

Cassidy knocked on the door and yelled "time starts now"

Austin swallowed hard but slowly moved towards me

I moved back till my lower back hit the washing machine

I looked up at him

His eyes were looking into mine going slightly darker

His lips twitched into a small smirk

How could he be smirking?

We were looking at each other studying each other's faces to see any sign of what the other was thinking

His hands shakily grabbed me by my waist he picked me up and placed me on the washing machine

His hands didn't move

But I knew exactly what he was thinking

And iam not sure how I feel about it

He leaned in slowly

His grip tightening on me pulling me slightly closer to him

My hands slowly moved to lay at his neck

Lightly tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck

Our lips mere centimeter's away from each other

The air in the room shifted from nervous to well… something else

We were breathing the same air

Then I moved slightly to close the gap between our lips

He seemed surprised

Heck even I was surprised

It was a light touch of our lips

That's it a peck

It felt nice

Very nice to say the least

Nothing more

Nothing less

Our hands didn't move

We were frozen in that position

But Austin's brothers words came back to me

'There has to be proof you two did something'

And it was as if Austin had the ability to read my mind

He picked me up slowly "wrap your legs around me"

I complied not really sure what he was doing

Then he slowly rocked his hips against mine and I could feel him

What?

Why is he doing that?

Whoa all that from a light peck

He moved to the door area for a second before he pushed me against it with a loud thud

And I understood exactly what he was doing

Their needed to be evidence something was going on I racked my hands through his hair messing it up more than it was

Austin nodded and mumbled something about it feeling nice

We continued our actions for a moment before Austin's lips brushed against the skin of my neck

He slowly started to suck on the skin beneath his lips

I stopped him

"How come you get to leave a mark on me when there is no evidence on you" I whispered

He moved slightly revealing the bulge in his pants

"Evidence enough" he asked smirking

I couldn't help but stare and blush

Again stupid hormones

I nodded slightly before Austin's lips came to my neck again

I gripped his hair tighter

I can't believe were doing this

Stupid game

"Mmmm"

It still felt nice

I heard Austin chuckle quietly

I rocked myself against him slightly

His whole body becoming tense at my actions

He looked up at me shocked

I just continued to smirk at him and the fact that his jeans tightened more told me he was far from disapproving

Two can play this game

And it was suddenly very hot in the small laundry room

He moved me slightly before pushing me against the wall adjacent to the door

Rocking himself against me his forehead leaned against mine as he created friction between us

we were both enjoying this way much more than we care to admit to our self's let alone anyone else

Our breathing becoming uneven almost as if we were panting he was lightly biting my lower lip yet still not kissing me

Just as Cassidy came and knocked opening the door to reveal Trish, Dez Austin's brother, Cassidy's older sister, Dallas and a few others behind her

She smirked at us "times up obviously you two had fun"

and it very much was

7 mins in heaven

* * *

**okay now blow up the reviews **

**plz **

**hope you liked it **

**review **

**love ya :)! **


	8. a peck from my enemy

**hey guys hope yall like it **

**thank u all for your lovely reviews and for all the support here u go...**

**enjoy !**

**love ya :) **

* * *

**Complicated chapter 8**

**Continuing… **

**Just as Cassidy came and knocked opening the door to reveal Trish, Dez Austin's brother, Cassidy's older sister, Dallas and a few others behind her**

**She smirked at us "times up obviously you two had fun"**

"Ohh we did" Austin said as he slowly let go of my bottom lip, I untangled my legs from his waist he removed his hands from my hips and placed my feet on the ground

I was blushing wildly

We walked out and everyone was cheering

I think we put on a pretty good show

I recon their convinced

"So how was heavy make out" Trish asked as Cassidy pulled two more names out of the hat

I was taken back by her question

Heavy make out?

"Fun" Austin simply responded

Ohh they thought we made out and apparently heavily

Oh okay

"Yea fun" I said glancing at Austin

Next to go into the laundry were Dallas and Alice she's got a crush on him

I think

They did 7 mins in heaven and we all cheered and continued to play

It was one of the best parties Cassidy has thrown it was so fun except the whole Austin thing

I must give it to us were great actors

Everyone thought we made out we have some skill

The party went on and we danced and laughed and screamed and were teenagers

And just as we were leaving I was pulled aside and pushed against the wall I screamed an ear piercing scream like someone stabbed me

But it was just Austin

Offcourse it was just Austin

Stupid boy

Scared me half to death

He picked me up again and I subconsciously wrapped my legs around his waist

His hands gripping my hips

"Austin what are you doing" I asked slightly worried

"Ally listen to me you have to stay away from me understand iam bad news iam not good for you" he responded looking at the ground

Wow

What

I don't understand

I know he isn't the best kid in the grade

But how is he not good news for me

Stay away?

Why

I thought we were playing games and all of a sudden this

"Why Austin why" I asked slightly frustrated and confused

"if you want to do what is good for yourself then stay away from me cause its gonna get to a point where there is no going back" he simply said

Okay well now iam curious

What point it that and why would I want to go back from it

"If we keep playing then will we reach that point" I asked shakily

He nodded a yes but didn't look up at me

What is he hiding?

And why is it so important to him

I want to know

It must be the reason he started this whole thing

Now I really want to figure it out

"I can handle myself Austin" I said

"Okay ally but I warned you" he said as he let go of my hips and I removed my legs

We went our separate ways

I went straight home I was worn out and half asleep

I had a shower a nice long hot shower

I loved them they always relax me

Slowly slipping beneath my bed sheets and I closed my eyes and suddenly the memories of what happened in the laundry today came back to me

Lord that was something

Iam getting to see all these weird sides of Austin I didn't know existed

No one at school seems to know he has all these different sides to him

they all just assume hes this cold hearten player

I wonder why that's the case why is he showing only me

He's caring and smart and stupid and fun and nice and all these things

Yet no one seems to know he can be like that

It's weird

Over the last year I've learnt that Austin's parents don't know he has a girlfriend and that he studies mysterious things and has a secret file on his phone for them

Being him he tells everyone at school that it has pics of sexual things in it but it doesn't he even let me go through it which I found surprising it's all about the weird unexplained thing about the world like the Illuminati and stuff who knew Austin found that stuff interesting

Also he reads I would have never thought Austin reads but he does he's read and explained several books to me over the last year

Austin is different he's unique he a very real person and he hates fake people he respects his parents and believes there is a specific way in which people should carry them self's and be respectful and appreciate things he told this saying once and I can't get it out of my head ever since he said it we were arguing as normal and we were both really pissed off and I had told him he should stop messing with people's lives and that he doesn't know anything about me along with the fact that he is a cold hearten and doesn't understand what it's like losing someone you love and he simply responded

'If you don't fight for what you want, don't cry for what you lost'

Those words haven't left my mind ever since

And I got all this out of playing games with him

Though I've never looked at me and Austin playing games like this who knew I learnt so much about my enemy from playing games with him

Wow but again tonight what happened we couldn't deny what went down even though it was to convince people we made out when we didn't

Austin moons lips were pressed against mine for a moment our nether regions were rocking against each other he gave me a small hickey it wasn't exactly that but if he continued any longer the faint purple mark on my neck wouldn't be faint at all and I didn't stop him and dare I say it enjoyed it way more than I should have

We didn't make out we kissed well it wasn't a kiss it was

A peck...from my enemy

* * *

**may i just say i love you guys soo much like you guys put the biggest smiles on my face especially when im down **

**i love writing and i love that people like to read it **

**and actually enjoy the things my imagination conjures up mixed with real life experiences **

**so all in all i love you guys **

**also do me the great honor and blow up the REVIEWS (again) **

**hope yall liked it **

**the next one will be up in the next week or so **

**i start school in a couple of days **

**yay **

**so ill be busy with a shit load of stuff but i promise ill have in up **

**and trust me i read it its a hell of a good chapter **

**anyway **

**love ya :) ! **


	9. We kissed

**here's another chapter **

**schools started so updates wont be as frequent but ill try and have a new chapter up every week **

**anyway thank you all for the reviews **

**i love you all and hope ya like it **

**enjoy!**

**love ya:) **

* * *

**Complicated chapter 9 **

**Summer break **

So now that schools out for the year and were on break I've been working a lot at sonic boom my dad's music store in the local mall

It's running smoothly and the day has seemed to go by pretty fast

I was on a lunch break as of current I'm sitting at the piano by the drums it's for sale and all but my dad lets me play it

No one was in the store so it was okay and if someone walked in I was on the sales floor I would be able to help

I could do this all day

And by this I meant play the piano

I closed my eyes and surrendered to the sound of the blissful music

My body swaying slightly

I was calm and at peace

I felt so happy

Like there wasn't a worry in the world

That was till I felt some one slip in next to me on the bench that I was sitting on my body tensed up but I continued playing still very much lost in the music

They seemed to know the song

Because they continued to play along with me

I suppose it won't hurt if we finish the song

I opened my eyes and continued to play along with the person

I almost stopped playing the song when my eyes landed on the person beside me it was…Austin

It was Austin

My god this is surreal

Austin knows how to play the piano

Austin

I'm dreaming I have to be

Austin

He seemed to be lost in the soulful melody

His head bobbing slightly

His lips pressed together

His fingers gliding across the keys

And his eyebrows furrowed in concentration

He looked relaxed and passionate he was lost in the sound and in that moment I never thought I saw Austin so clearly and not the jerk from school the real Austin it's as if I could see into him as if I….I don't know exactly it was weird

This boy does have a heart and soul and it is as if he is pouring everything into the song

I looked back down at the piano and continued to play

Letting go and falling into the song more

We continued to play when suddenly our hands touched shivers ran up my spine

It felt like electricity sparking

And we had stopped playing both of us glancing between our hands that were still very much pressed together and each other's lips

And suddenly there was no space between us

He leaned down and at first it was just the brush of our lips

But as soon as that happened it's like something changed between us

Something clicked and soon his lips were pressed hard against my own

It was slow and sweet

His hands moved grasping my waist pulling me closer

Mine tangled themselves in his silky blonde locks

Sparks or fireworks seemed to erupt

Whatever it was that they called this feeling

It was amazing

A part of me was telling me it was wrong

We shouldn't be doing this

But it felt so right

We were kissing

And I didn't hate it

Far from it

My enemy for the most part of the year prior was kissing me and I was enjoying it

There's something you don't hear every day

He pulled back for a second lifting me up slightly

"Wrap your legs around me" he murmured against my lips

I complied

It took a moment but soon enough my legs were firmly around his waist

"You like it when I do that huu"

It wasn't a question more of a statement

"Mmhhmm"

Was all I got from him before his lips were on mine again

Yet this time it wasn't as sweet

Is was passionate

He tilted his head slightly before his tongue traced my bottom lip

Asking for permission I assume

Boldly I parted them and soon his tongue was in my mouth

Not just exploring it but memorising it every inch of it

Letting out a small gasp at his sudden move

Yet not disapproving

Like at all

It was nice

God did it feel nice

Someone could walk in and see us

Yet I couldn't find it in me to care

We didn't want to stop

This feeling seemed to overwhelm all my senses

I let my tongue dance with his

Austin groaned

Apparently I was making a lot of bold moves today

But jeez was I glad I did

I could feel him poking my back side

Wow

We pulled apart as oxygen was vital in our bodies

He pressed his forehead against mine

As we tried catching our breaths

Did we just…..kiss?

We just kissed

Me and Austin just kissed

Me and Austin

And it wasn't a peck

It was a kiss

A proper kiss

A heated proper kiss

My god

I'm still trying to process what just happened

The world seemed to fall away

Someone cleared their throat

And in that moment we both chose to realise where we were

We both began to breathe at a normal pace

Our forehead's still pressed together

You could practically cut the tension with a knife in here

I glanced up towards the direction in which the sound had come from Austin's gaze managed to follow

And there stood before me

Trish

Dez

Their arms folded across their chests both of them were smirking at us with their eye brows raised

It was like an 'I kind of expected this' smirk

Like they were amused

"You owe me 20 bucks" Trish said before they both decided to step forward towards us

"Care to explain" Dez said still smirking at us

"No" Austin responded after clearing his throat

How long had they been standing there

He slowly got up I followed

He nodded as if to say we would talk about this later

And within moments he was gone almost as fast as he had appeared only this time my eyes were open

I managed to get Trish off my case

But I knew more questions would follow later though

And for the rest of the day I only had one thing on my mind

Austin

And the one thing I never thought in a million years would ever happen

Happened

Me and Austin kissed

We kissed

And with our own free will

But on the most part me and Austin

Kissed

And for some reason in that moment it chooses to hit me

Austin has a girl friend

Ohh my god

I kissed him and he has a girl friend

What kind of person am I to do that?

I know I'm not fond of her but she doesn't deserve that

Well if was also fifty percent on his part

Where do me and Austin Stand?

I mean we hated each other for most part of the time we have known each other

He's annoying as could be

Yet he's not

God what the hell happened?

I don't know why I don't like him well at least I think I don't

I just don't know what happened back there it felt so unreal it felt so amazing yet I can't find the reason as to what compelled me to kiss my enemy

First were on one side of the scale then in the next instant where on a completely different side

How do we act now when we get back to school?

Will we still be mean to each other?

Are we still playing games?

Do we just pretend it never happened?

This just complicated everything between us

All because

We kissed….

* * *

**yall know what to do **

**review **

**leave me you thoughts **

**and love **

**and ill work my magic **

**you all are amazing reviews make us authors pleased beyond belief **

**anyway **

**hope yall liked it **

**love ya :) !**


	10. Secrets

**soooo **

**yea okay im late for an update **

**im sorry **

**i had to make sure the chapter was perfect before i posted it **

**to the reviewers that said i need to work on the punctuation **

**i thank you for you constructive criticism **

**i will try and make sure i do check all the spelling and stuff before posting chapters **

**its just that normally i don't have time with school back i barely find time to write **

**but i will try more **

**for me as long as the plot is right and the spelling is manageable ill post it because i don't have time to check it **

**but i will try **

**so thank you **

**anyway here's another chapter **

**hope you like it **

**thank you all for the reviews **

**i love you all **

**enjoy!**

**love ya :) **

* * *

**Complicated chapter 10 **

**Start of school year **

She woke up to the sound of pure irritation

Her father's voice telling her to get up and ready for school

Her heart beating at an abnormal pace

She was covered in a thin sheet of sweat

Eyes wide and worried

She had the dream again

It was starting to become a real pain in her backside

She had these nightmares every couple of nights

And it all started when she met him

Him

Austin namingly has been the reason for a lot of things as of late

She was ready now and had headed to school

When Ally got there she found out that Austin wasn't in any of her class's but still she wasn't as pleased as she let on and as for Trish and dez they were in all of her class

She didn't think much of the dreams but the more she knew about him the more frequent they became

And it was always the same

It was her running

Just running to some place unknown to her world

He was there off course he was but she wasn't running from him

She was running at him it was as if something was going to happen if she didn't reach him and just before she does

She sees them

Their dark kind of like shadows but the feeling they give off is one words can't describe it makes her stomach drop

Her mind run

Her heart beat faster

Her legs move quicker

And then suddenly they get him and take into the darkness

She runs and runs and runs but she's never able to get him

Although she may not know what's going to happen to him she knows for sure it involves pain and evil and she is never able to shake the feeling

But she knows one thing and it's the only thing she is sure off about him and it's that he has many

Secrets.

It was recces

He called out to her while she was walking past

She hadn't noticed him

Like at all

She was too busy trying to figure things out

He ran up to her, she turned to look at him in slight shock

Their eyes locked and she saw several emotions flash across his face

Secrets that she was sure would ruin the boy standing before her

"Au….Austin" Ally whispered so low she wasn't sure she had said it a loud

"Ally we got to talk" he responded pulling her along with him into a quiet corner she didn't even know of

He pulled her body flush against his

She wasn't going to let him get out of this one

She was going to be blunt and straight forward

"Why did you kiss me?" it was a question that hadn't left her mind since it happened

He pushed her against the brick wall

His arms caging her him

His lips brushing the shell of her ear

"Because"

Then he moved away

And there are the secrets

Austin took one last glance at the shocked brunette as he walked away

The only person who saw their small exchange was dez

She was okay with that he wouldn't tell a soul unless Austin let him

And she knew he wouldn't

She just did

She recovered quickly well at least on the outside

Walking right up to Austin and grabbing his arm

And pulling him back to the corner

She wasn't having him hide things from her that involved her

"Austin tell me now" she half yelled

He bit his lip but nodded his head in 'no' motion

She was becoming frustrated but she also sort of wanted to kiss him

She loved it when he bit his lip

It did things to her

Things she wouldn't care to admit even to her self

He pulled her against him again

She wanted answers not a flippen make out session

Austin had the uncanny ability to frustrate her and turn her on at the same time

He was a very frustrating and sexy person

"I already told you" he responded his slap worthy smirk plastered on his face

She hated it when he smirked

He now had her against the wall for the second time in a matter of 5 mins

She knew what his intentions were

And they definitely weren't on the same page in this situation

He wasn't giving her what she needed and that was answers

Again with the secrets

This boy would be the death of her

Placing feather light kisses on her neck

Her hand tangled them self in his hair

"I got to get you out of my head I have to get you out of my system" Austin whispered in her ear

She couldn't help but smile

As he continued to work his magic

So maybe he had some right to have such a large ego

He was good she would give him that

"Why Austin tell me why" Ally responded

"I don't know" he had stopped kissing because he needed her to go

"You have to know Austin it was your lips against mine not anyone else's"

He was shocked when did she become so blunted about things especially these things

"I just don't know okay" he was frustrated because he truly didn't know the answer to her question him self

Well at least he told himself he did know why exactly he had kissed her

"You the most confusing boy I have ever met" she simply stated

"look Ally you have to go you have to quit this game between us you need to forget the kiss happened and you need to stay away from me" Austin tried to sound demanding but the truth was he hated having to say those words to her, but he was only trying to protect her

Protect her from hurt and pain

That's what he was trying to do but she just wouldn't go

"Austin I told you I could handle it what if I don't want to quit what if I don't want to stay away" Ally was trying to be reasonable about it she just didn't get what had him convinced he was so bad

In all honesty she really didn't know why she cared so much

But she just did

"We will talk about this later" she said slowly

They moved away from each other as the class bell rung signalling their time together must in fact come to an end

She walked away a pace of one that matched her racing heart

She hadn't gotten her answers just another question to add to all the rest of the questions she had about Austin

Why could it be so important to him that he won't tell her?

Why the hell does Austin have so much to hide?

* * *

**soooo **

**what did yall think **

**let me know in the reviews **

**cause they make me so happy just like you guys do because they come from you guys **

**sorry if that didnt make any sense at all **

**im just random at times **

**anyway **

**hope you liked it **

**i will try and update on time next week **

**so i decided to update every sunday before the school week starts **

**yea so look out for them **

**anyway **

**review make me smile like an idiot for a week or two **

**love ya :)!**


	11. Can't get enough

**hey guys yes yes im late for an update but i hope ill make up for it in this chapter **

**next thing bad hair day came out i died **

**another reason of my death is because R5 officially released lets not be alone tonight **

**and may i say i fucken loved it **

**anyway thank you all for the reviews **

**i love you all **

**enjoy! **

**love ya:) **

* * *

**Complicated chapter 11 **

It was now lunch and ally was walking around the hall ways as she had just left her class room

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard two people arguing and not just any two normal people that have no importance to her

Two specific people

One in which she sort of disliked because she got the feeling that she had a lot to hide and not things of importance but more as if she had a lot of lies to cover up

And the other she was plainly confused and frustrated with because he had told her to stay away and then somehow managed to kissed her and not give her an explanation as to why he had done so

Austin and Kira were in fact arguing

She could see Austin leaned against the lockers lazily as if what she was yelling had no importance to him

Kira as for one was pacing and throwing her arms around as she was screaming at him

He just stood there

He didn't flinch

He didn't move a muscle

But he noticed ally even though she was attempting to hide around the corner and his eyes locked with hers

She could see he was annoyed and that he really wanted to walk off but even she was slightly mad at him for his little stunt earlier

"what the hell are you looking at Austin" he glance up at his girlfriend as if he had just noticed she was in fact still there ranting on about lord knows what

"Are you even listening" he just shook his head and started walking in the direction of ally

Her heart rate sped up for two reasons

First Austin was walking towards her

And second Kira may follow him

He made a sharp turn around the corner not even sparing a glance at his shocked girlfriend

Grabbing Ally by the waist and lifting her petite frame off the ground, gracefully slinging her over his shoulder as he continued his path to an unknown destination

Ally giggled because well she was ticklish

She had wanted to scream at him so he could put her down but decided against is as it may draw Kira's attention and the last thing Ally needed was Kira on her back about Austin

Austin was walking at a fast pace his head turning in the direction of every class room he walked past not because he was afraid the teachers might see him but because he needed a quiet secluded place

Right now he had one thing on his mind

Ally Dawson

And she had two on hers

Frist: Austin moon

Second: what is he doing?

Finally after what felt like forever for the both of them Austin took another sharp turn into a science class room

From memory this class room was Austin's AP chemistry class and also Ally's

He was pretty sure that this was it

And coincidently they both have that very subject next periods

Austin had in fact noticed the equipment that was carefully set up on the lab benches yet it didn't stop him from throwing them all to the floor with a loud sound of glass shattering that would inevitably draw some attention to them but he didn't care as he carefully placed Ally down on the bench

"Austin what are we doing" Ally asked as Austin walked away from where she was seated to go and close the door

He slowly made his way back to her

Placing his hands on her waist roughly he brought her almost to the edge of the bench so he could comfortable stand right in between her legs

She eyed him carefully raising her eyebrow questioningly so

They both knew what was about to happen and when ally didn't do anything in protest

Austin smirked

As he leaned down to capture her lips in his

His tongue swirling roughly against hers

She pulled him closer and when she did so he started grinding himself against her

Shamelessly showing her exactly what effect she had on him

She whimpered

She was not going to lie that made her hot and bothered

Their body temperature had risen to the point where they could both feel the heat radiating of off each other

He held her by the hips allowing him to freely drive her crazier

How they had gotten in this situation when not less than 5mins ago he and his girlfriend where fighting down the hall way was beyond her

They both pulled away for air

Her lips were as red as her flushed cheeks

Austin and ally were both breathing heavily

His hair was a mess just the way she liked it

Ally's teeth were harshly digging into her bottom lip

He loved it when she bit her lip, it looked so sexy yet innocent kind of like her

Austin connected their lips again

Allowing all the fire to reignite and course through both their bodies

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when ally nibbled on his bottom lip

And in that moment Austin knew no matter how hard he tried he would never have enough of the beautiful goddess that was sitting before him

The attraction had grown over the years

And now it was like a magnet that had just been turned on to full blast

And they just couldn't get enough of each other

Despite their agreements as of current the both of them knew it wasn't long before the truth was revealed

Before they both would have had enough of the games and just be done with it

Before they both gave up because having each other may come as a price but they will pay it

Before they go too far

Before they lose control

Before they reach a braking point

Their tongues both participating in an erotic dance of some sort

Austin pulled away but continued to trail kisses down Ally's jaw and neck

He was licking, nipping and sucking on her smooth skin

He was searching for her sweet spot she could tell

But the moment Austin placed his lips on the part of her neck that meets her collarbone her breath hitches in her throat

She could feel Austin smile against her skin

Her hand immediately go to his hair as she slowly massages his scalp with her nails

He starts to suck on the skin beneath his lips and she moans and somehow Austin manages to grow harder

To hear such a sound escape her beautiful plump lips

It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his entire existence

And he groaned in response

He was still sucking hard at her flesh stopping for a millisecond to bite down hard enough to cause her to gasp yet not cause any pain

She rolled her hips with his

Ally pulled Austin up by his hair tugging only lightly as she connected their lips again

The bell rung startling ally and causing her to jump

Austin pulled away chuckling

"Austin I need answers" it was nothing more than a whisper

"I promise ally when I have some you'll be the first to know" was his simple response

She nodded feeling slight relief and less frustration

He hadn't given her answers not because he had something to hide but because he truly didn't have any and that finally became clear for ally in that moment

He pulled her in for one last lingering kiss

Right before the class room started to fill with student

Ally was fast to move off the bench and to her allocated seat mainly because Austin has picked her up and carried her the meter from the bench to her desk

He slipped in the seat next to her because that where he always sat

And they both had one thing one their minds each other

And as of that day I was very clear to both Austin and ally

The truly would never have enough

* * *

**so tell me what yall think **

**did i make it up to you guys **

**ill have the next one up hopefully by next week **

**anyway **

**hope you liked it **

**review **

**love ya !:) **


	12. I'm not falling for her

**what is this like a month late? **

**well shit im so sorry **

**I've**** been so busy with a whole lot of shit also what was with the lack of love in the last chapter **

**was it not a good one? **

**some one do tell me **

**anyway with the lack of inspiration and school taking all of my energy i just got to this **

**anyway in awesome news guess who's going to Cali and Las Vegas for like 2 weeks...**

**MEEEEEEEE! so excited cause well its gonna be fun **

**i would love to go party but frankly in too young **

**ohh well soon **

**anyway hope yall like this one plz do leave me some love in a review**

**also this is in Austins point of view (POV) i'm pretty sure that's a first for this story **

**enjoy:) **

**love ya !**

* * *

**Complicated chapter 12 **

Fortunately, their day had come to an end

They were all heading home

Austin simply couldn't get Ally out of his head

She was just constantly running through his mind

He couldn't have her

He just couldn't

But he sure as hell wanted her

She is so smart and pretty and dorky and fun and just Ally

Austin's POV

Ally

Ally

Ally

I can't help it she's so her

She's beautiful

No, she's perfect

They way her hips sway when she walks

The way she bites her lip when she excited or nervous or just thinking about whatever it is that runs through her mind

The way she bites the tips of her pens when she's concentrating in class

The way her beautiful curls lay perfectly at her shoulders

Her smooth creamy skin

Her sexy legs

Her full plump pink lips just begging to be kissed

I just want to run my hands up and down her legs and feel Goosebumps form where I touch

I want to let my hands roam her body every inch every curve as I kiss her senseless

She's amazing the way she is

She doesn't care what people say

She doesn't put a lot of make up on

She a dork who will forever be one and she doesn't care what you think

She's so mentally head strong and willed

She's so ally

"Austin" the voice of the devil rang through the empty space

Shit

I thought I lost her

Can't she take a hint?

I really don't want to talk to her like at all

All I want is ally

And Kira is nowhere near that

"What do you want?"

I wasn't going to be nice

I don't have time for this

First, I have a hard on because well I've been thinking of ally and plus what we did when I walked away from Kira earlier today…..

God that was the best decision I ever made

And second, I have to get home before my parents do

"Baby why did you leave"

I'm cringing well internally at least

She's pathetic sometimes

"First don't call me that second because I wanted to"

I swear Kira is going to annoy me and I'll say something that won't be nice at all

"Austin baby I know we've had our ups and downs but I don't know why you get all defensive about it I asked you one question about her and you don't want to give me an answer. I saw you with her again I just don't get why you care so much about her she so ugly, geeky, fat and just a nerd I don't know what you see in her"

Okay now I want to kill her

I was bubbling with anger I could feel that and right now I sure Kira can see that

How dare she

This is my business

No one told her to get involved

"I don't know why I ever thought about dating you, why can't we just end this already"

I wasn't supposed to say it aloud

Shit

"No Austin we shouldn't and you won't because Austin all I have to do is open my mouth and you well you don't want that for her now would you"

The bitch has a point

But she wouldn't dare

She's raising her eyebrows at me as if she testing me

Teasing me

Tempting me

Okay so she may open her mouth

But I can take care of that

I think

"Go away Kira"

She stormed away faster than she appeared

Thank god

Now I have to get home

My feet were starting to hurt but I was finally home

"Mom, dad?"

No one home

Well that's good

My hard on is gone now

Though that's not a surprise after seeing Kira

Walking to my room, I drop my bag down and fall on my bed slowly drifting to sleep

Much needed sleep

I don't have much of that lately

At all

(Dream)

There he is again holding her down

He pinned her down kissing her

His hand are trailing up her dress

I push and punch and kick and hit until I see blood

Every fibre of my being is burning with anger

She sits there curled up in a little ball hugging her knees

I feel helpless

I extend my hand to her helping her up from the cold herd concrete

She hesitated at first but soon takes my hand

She crying

I want to hold her tight and keep her safe from everyone from the world

From my world

(End of dream)

Doing what I did with her was a bad idea

I have to control my self

I have to find away

Find a way to keep her from getting close

She will find out if I let her in

She will see

See it all

And I can't I just can't have her know anything

She would have the ability to make me venerable

And if I'm venerable then I'm weak

She could brake me down to nothing

But that's only if she finds out

If she doesn't then I'm all covered

I just have to get Kira off my back

She only wants me for my popularity

I know that

But I wonder if there ever was a point where she truly did love me like I did her

That's why I let her in

Because I thought we were in love and when I realised she was just lying I swore to never let myself love another again

And I can't love ally

I just can't it would be wrong

I'm no good for her

I would be bad news

I would only hurt her

Like I did Kira

Kira said all I would ever do is hurt women and that all I ever did was hurt her and yet she couldn't break it off

This has been going on for a year I kissed ally and Kira was broken

I had hurt her I knew that but I didn't mean it

I never meant it to get this out of hand

And now Kira has gone from love to hate

All Kira had to do was cry and say I cheated on her and everyone will hate me

Even ally

And the worst part is

That Kira will probably say I did it with ally

And the she will be dragged into the mess in which is my relationship

I can't love ally

Am I attracted to her?

Hell yes

I can picture myself with her for a long time

Like years and years

Which is new because I've never felt this way about a girl

But it's not love

Its lust

It has to be lust

All I would do is hurt ally and I can't even bare to think what that would be like

I would never forgive myself if I hurt her

I'm too dangerous

The life I have isn't for her

Sometimes I wish it was normal

But I didn't have a choice I didn't have any say

I was born into it

And frankly, I very much enjoy it

So I'll stay away and try to get her to do the same

Because she's safer that way

If I get with ally then fuck it up, I'll only make her bitter like I did to Kira

I could never do that to another girl I didn't even want to do it to Kira I only kissed ally because well it was the heat of the moment type of thing

I told Kira I was sorry and that I never meant to hurt her but she never listened she just told me she hated me

And I would break up with her if I didn't think she would make to world hate ally or make ally hate me

Plus with my family and all I can't have ally know that stuff

Shell freak out and run for the hills and I'll never see her again

It just can't be love

I can't be in love with her

I'm not falling for her

* * *

**soooooo what did yall think **

**do leave me some love and sweet words in the review area **

**as always i love you all **

**and am super stoked for where the story is currently heading **

**now do let me tell you some shit unexpected is gonna happen in like i dunno 5 possible 6 chapters not that I've actually written them **

**but that's the time where im hoping to blow your minds with some stuff...**

**who knows what it could be **

**do me a favor leave it in your review and we will see who's right soon**

**R5 movie is coming out even though im not gonna get to watch it cause im in Australia im super excited for every one i really want to see how it goes and the KCAs **

**who's been voting their ass's of for the show and the bae's (namingly ross and laura) and also R5s rad-am nominee the bae's are rocking it**

**MEEEEEEE! **

**anyway new update coming soon (well as soon as i write it) it all depends on the love and inspiration yall give me **

**if you guys haven noticed but we authors need you reviews as much as you guys need the chapter updated **

**ya see its the circle of life **

**any way hope ya like it**

**i got twitter: ****Sarah_R5ersmile go follow me **

**sorry for the long authors note**

**review **

**love ya :)!**


	13. a bad sign

_**Complicated**_

**Ally's pov**

Two months

Two and a half god dam months and nothing, not a single word from Austin after that day in the hall. It's like he hated me all over again, or something like that. God if I only knew what went through that boy's mind. Then when I got to school the next day I see Austin with his lips attached to Kira's, like nothing ever happened between us.

It hurt. It hurt so bad to see him making out with her in the halls, then just like that his emotionless eyes would meet mine and he'd smirk, a devilish smirk like he was silently throwing it in my face that whatever the hell it was that was happening between us was absolutely nothing to him.

But after two and a half moths I learnt to build a sort of tolerance to them, instead of meeting his gaze in the hall, watching the smirk form on his face. I ignore him. At first it was harder than I expected but after a month I had managed to get the hang of things.

I don't know why it hurt so bad to see him with her, but it did. I think to an extent I may have actually liked him, but as usual Austin proves my doubt to be right. He hasn't changed, no not really he's just one hell of an actor. Once again he had me fooled. It sill shouldn't hurt as bad as does, I don't understand why I care so much, why I god dam give a shit about him.

But I do

And I've tried, oh how I've tried to keep my emotions out of the games me and Austin play, they always seem to end up in the tangled mess that is us. We go from one extreme to another over night. And it sucks, so help me god I've had enough of him and his games. He really hurt me this time around, and I wasn't about to do this to my self all over again, oh no Austin doesn't get to win this time. I've had this all under control and everything was going to be okay, or so I thought up until today.

Flashback (no one's pov)

Walking through the halls Ally made her way to her locker, pulling out a text book and replacing it with the one she was previously using for her earlier class. Between concentrating on not letting her eyes fall on Austin and Kira and what the hell she was doing in her next class, she hadn't noticed Gavin who was leaning on the locker beside hers until he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"hey Ally" Ally looked to see Gavin standing there with his usual attire, hair a mess and a lazy grin panted on his face. She smiled, after everything with Austin, Ally seemed to have spent a lot of time with Gavin, he made her smile and she liked that, she needed that. Someone to make her smile.

"hey Gavin, what's up" he stood up straight and his eyes became nervous for a moment

"out of curiosity what are you up to this Friday night?" his words came out in a slight stutter but Ally managed to get a hold of what he meant. "nothing, why" she responded without a moment's thought. "well I was wondering if maybe you would like to catch a movie with me" Ally thought for a moment, did she really want to go on a date with Gavin, out of everyone he seemed to care the least about the drama with her and Austin that had managed to get around the school.

Now you see no one would have found out about what happened between them, had it not been for Austin who so conveniently told Kira who told everyone else. Though according to Austin's mind Ally hadn't figured out that it was him, she overheard him tell one of his friends, quote on quote "she's too naive to figure out it was Kira who started them"

And that day she felt like slapping Austin so bad, but she didn't. Ally held her composure because if that's what he truly thought then the truth is in her eyes he wasn't worth her time. We're getting a little off topic here

"yes off course I would love to catch a movie with you" she smiled, but it became forced when out of the corner of her eye Ally could she a mop of blonde hair turn in her direction. She knew whatever made Austin turn his head to them, it wasn't good, she just knew this wasn't going to end well.

Maybe it was out of spite that Ally then leaned up and gave Gavin a kiss on the cheek. After two and a half months of totally throwing it in her face that she meant nothing to him, somehow she gotten his attention on the day she least wanted it.

The warning bell rang signalling they had 5 mins till their next class and Ally Being Ally always was on time. So quickly she slipped past Gavin text book in hand and headed for her next class. Trying to focus on the fact that she had a date on Friday, Ally hadn't noticed Austin who had ever so gracefully stepped in front of her blocking her from going any further.

Colliding with Austin's chest was not really on Ally's agenda for the day, yet somehow she found herself falling forward and taking who ever body was in front of her with. That person's body just so happened to be Austin moon, gosh it like the universe was out to get her today.

Quickly she stood and tried to get to her next class as fast as she could, while also ignoring all of the wolf whistles coming from everyone who had witnessed that little exchange.

Austin followed right behind her, swiftly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty class room. "Austin what do you want" Ally huffed out frustrated

"you…you can't go on a date with him" Austin spat, his jaw tightening when he saw anger radiating of her. "Austin go away, I can do as I please" Ally replied, her blood boiling with in. "Ally please listen to me; you don't know what he is plan-"

"no Austin, you listen, you don't have the god dam right to waltz in here after two months of radio silence, and get all protective on me. You don't have the right to be protective over something that's not yours, something you have quite clearly stated had no significance nor importance to you." She was infuriated, no one in the world could make Ally this angry, or upset for that matter. Austin stood there for a moment, at lease having the decency to look ashamed and regretful.

God how he'd managed to fuck up this time

"Ally look I'm sorry-"

"NO, no your god dam not, your so conceited and arrogant and a total jerk…. (she took a deep breath, finally letting out her anger really felt nice, and so help her god was Austin about to get it) … you're an ass hole, you made me feel things no one else could ever have and I as fudgen dumb as I'm believed your lying ass. And why, what for so you could just go back to treating me like some insignificant person who had no effect on you. Well I call it bull, a load of god dam bull shit"

Sitting down at one of the desks Ally started fidgeting Austin took this as a bad sign. She had started pacing now, Austin just stood there to shocked to say what he'd been dying to tell her for two god dam months. He hadn't realised how much pain he had caused her over the last two or so months. Then she spoke and her voice was shaky, she sounded so broken, so hurt, so fragile and it broke his heart.

"what are we Austin, where do I stand with you. I can never seem to figure it out, we go from one extreme to another overnight, I'm done Austin. I'm so tired of all of this all of the games and all of the lies. I'm just so done, now please leave me alone"

With her tear stained face and text books she turned and left the room, leaving behind a broken boy who had just broken a girl.

* * *

**guess who's 10 months late on an update? **

**this girl! **

**okay look first iam so sorry and hey i got some inspiration so i figured i would write it **

**okay i know life getting in the way is no excuse for being a shitty author **

**hey but to be fair i did put up one night which you guys seemed to love **

**the final chapter for that will be up soon **

**and same as the next chapter with this story **

**so guys im putting a goal on this chapter **

**hows 65 sound ? **

**ya? okay! well when we get to 65 ill put up the next chapter **

**i love you all and im so grateful for all your continuous support**

**i hope you had as much fun reading with me as i writing for you**

**lots of love - sarah !:) **


End file.
